


The Best Gift

by Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, a birthday fic nobody asked for, pure fluff, since its the smol dorks birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only did they remember his birthday but they went out of their way to get him gifts. This was something that never happened to him before. Sure his old middle school friends would treat him to meat buns on his birthday which he was thankful for, but this was on a whole other level.</p><p>(In which the team surprises Hinata on his birthday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely love how this turned out! i hope you guys do to!

When Hinata walked into morning sunday practice he was expecting it to be a normal day. At most he was hoping for some of his teammates to wish him a happy birthday is they even remembered, but what he got was so much more.

“Happy Birthday!” The whole team shouted, minus Tsukishima and Kageyama as he walked into the gym.

Hinata had wide eyes as he saw the gifts in the hands of some of his teammates. Not only did they remember his birthday but they went out of their way to get him gifts. This was something that never happened to him before. Sure his old middle school friends would treat him to meat buns on his birthday which he was thankful for, but this was on a whole other level.

“Gwaah!” He shouted as he ran over to the group of boys which consisted of the third years, the second years and Yamaguchi. “You guys are the best, I can’t believe you guys actually got me stuff!”

“Of course we did.” Daichi laughed, turning to Tanaka and Noya giving them a tiny nod causing them to both grin and run to the locker room.

“Happy Birthday to you.” The two began to sing with laughter as they exited with a cake that had a number 10 candle on it. The rest of the team began to sing, minus the two grumpy tall first years who stood away from all the commotion. As they finished the song and ate the cake Hinata could feel his face heating up, he had the best team in the world.

“Open my gift first!” Tanaka blurted out, shoving it towards Hinata.

“No mine!” Noya retorted. “ Mine is so much better.”

“This is from Daichi and I.” Suga cut in, silencing the two second years, watching as Hinata opened the gift to reveal the newest sports magazine that featured star volleyball player interviews.

“Woah!” Hinata gasped as he gaped at the pages. “This is so cool!”

“We’re glad you like it.” Suga laughed, ruffling his hair.

Hinata happily opened more of the gifts. From Tanaka and Noya he received two ‘5 free meat bun’ tickets from Ukai’s family store. Which nearly caused a fight between the two for getting him the same thing. The other second years all chipped in and got him a new pair of knee pads, and just when he thought the commotion was over he was met with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“This is from me and Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chimed happily.

“I had no part in this.” Tsukishima got out, sounding annoyed.

“You were with me at the store, and you chipped in.” Yamaguchi laughed, passing the present to Hinata.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima got out, looking away with the smallest hint of a pout.

“Thanks guys!” Hinata squeaked as he opened the present to reveal a new volleyball. Today really was the best day.

“Did Kageyama not get you anything?” Yamaguchi asked, looking to Kageyama who was setting a ball into the wall.

“No, but to be fair I wasn’t expecting anything at all.” HInata laughed, not admitting that it kinda hurt that Kageyama hadn’t even wished him a happy birthday. “He probably forgot anyways.”

“Leave it to the king.” Tsukishima snickered earning a ‘nice one Tsukki’ from Yamaguchi.

After that practise went normally and everyone began to file out. Hinata quickly filled his bag with the gifts he had gotten, leaving his new volleyball out as he ran out and caught up with Kageyama before he could reach the change room.

“Hey, Bakayama!” Hinata yelled. “Since you didn’t even acknowledge it was my birthday today, lets practice. I wanna try out my new volleyball anyways.” He beamed. “It will be like your birthday present to me, since you clearly forgot.”

“Dumbass, fine.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and walked along side Hinata until they got to a nearby park.

Hinata was amazing by how good the volleyball was, but when he mentioned it to Kageyama he was surprised that he wasn’t as hyped as he usually would be. It was volleyball after all.

“Bakayama, you have been spaced out all day!” Hinata yelled catching the ball that was set to him, walking over to Kageyama.

“I have not, idiot!” Kageyama yelled crossing his arms. “I was just waiting for the right time to give you your birthday present.”

“My birthday present?” Hinata asked, now looking confused. “You got me something?”

“Ah, yeah!” Kageyama responded shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s nothing much bu -.”

“It’s from you, I’ll love it, now what is it?” Hinata asked, now jumping up and down.

“Okay, okay dumbass calm down.” Kageyama sighed as he took out a present that was wrapped terribly with volleyball wrapping paper.

“You suck at wrapping stuff, Bakayama.” Hinata sneared as he help the present tightly, not knowing if he would steal it back due to his comment.

“Shut up and open it.” Kageyama yelled, causing Hinata to jump.

Hinata tore the wrapper and was met with the back of a large frame. He quickly turned it around and was met with something that made his heart skip a beat. It was a collage of the small giant, his idol, during the nationals. But upon further notice he saw one picture had words on it along with a signature.

“Don’t let your height alter your view of the summit, Shouyou!”

Hinata could barely breath, he felt his chest compress and let out a small laugh tears now falling into the frame that he held onto with a death grip. This was the best gift he had ever received and it was from Kageyama of all people. Stupid, idiot Kageyama.

“Oi! Are you crying?” Kageyama yelled nervously, backing away a bit. “If you really don’t like it that much you don’t need to keep it.”

“Stupid Kageyama.” Hinata laughed, still eyeing the frame with a large smile and wet eyes. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten!”

Before Kageyama could even react he felt small arms wrap around him and grip the fabric of his shirt. He looked down and was met with orange locks that were all too familiar as Hinata pressed his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. He let a genuine smile reach his face and placed his arms around pulling him in closer, letting his own face fall to rest on Hinata’s head.

“Happy birthday, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> gwah thanks for reading this i really hope you guys enjoy! kudos and comments are really appreciated! thank you!
> 
> follow me :)  
> [ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
